


Alone

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Sam meets a reaper





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Sam gasped, opening his eyes to find himself in the bathroom of the motel room, looking down at...

Himself.

"Hello, Sam."

The youngest Winchester turned to see a women stood across from him, dressed in black. He began to slowly back away until he hit the far wall.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Billie."

"What are you doing here? What happening?"

"You know what's happening. You did something stupid and these are the consequences."

"What are you?"

"I'm a reaper."

Sam's eyes widened.

"I read about your kind in Dad's journal. You..."

"Maintain the natural order."

Sam scowled.

"You can look at me like that all you want, this was your doing."

He turned to look at the frozen scene.

"I hit pause, it was getting boring." Billie walked forward. "So, what brings you to my realm, Sam Winchester?"

Sam didn't reply.

"Okay, let me answer that for you then. You have been in that motel room for three weeks, and you can't get hold of your Dad, or your brother, or your Uncle, or anyone for that matter. They all went hunting together and now they seem to have dropped off the face of the earth." She paused. "You think they're dead."

Sam is nearly in tears.

"So you don't want to be alive. Not that you wanted to be anyway."

"I sick of being left. Abandoned. Treated like trash. And money ran out five days ago."

"Act like this was spur of the moment all you want, we both know you've been waiting for an excuse for a _long_ time."

"Not excuse."

Billie scoffed.

"Sure, keep lying to yourself, see where that gets you... Not where you want to be, that's for certain."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Sorry, Sam. It's not written for you to die today, or any day close. You and your brother, your destiny, all that is yet to come."

"Why you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, that's the point. This, was all you. I'm just doing my job."

"So what now?"

"Now, you go back, wounds and all."

Sam glanced at the frozen scene of himself propped up by the stand of the sink on the floor once again.

"But know this, Sam Winchester." Billie began. "Every time you do something like this, I'll be there to throw you right back, because there's no such thing as fate, only us. We choose when you stay and when you go, not you. So learn from those scars and hopefully I won't have to make another visit, because next time, I might not be so forgiving about saving you a trip to the ER."

Billie walked forward, closing the gap between herself and the youngest Winchester.

"Goodbye, Sam."

She placed a finger to his forehead and suddenly...

He was back in the motel room. Not in the bathroom anymore, but instead on one of the beds.

Sam struggled to lift his head, but caught sight of a golden pendant hanging from a black leather cord and knew immediately who it was.

"D'n."

It was then that he broke down crying, falling forwards, regardless of the pain in his wrists, to rest his head against his brother's shoulder, sobbing harshly into it.

'Hey, hey' Dean signed, carefully trying not to jar Sam as he did so. 'It okay, it okay. I here. I here now, Sammy'

“Where you been?” Sam asked, weakly.

‘Not here where I should have been. I so sorry, Sammy.’

“Where’s D’d?”

'Getting pain meds’

“Is he mad?”

Dean moved Sam away from him so that he could meet the younger boy’s gaze.

“Of course he’s not, Sammy, he’s terrified. We came into the motel room to find you lying in here with blood pouring from your wrists, and passed out. It took me five minutes to even wake you.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologising.”

“Sorry.”

Dean smirked at that before his expression dropped and he pulled his little brother briefly close to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that…”

“You gone soft?”

“You scared me.”

“Not mean to.”

“So what did you mean to do?” Dean asked. “The two results in this scenario are me finding you nearly dead, or me finding you dead.”

“I not want to be alone, and you keep leaving me alone. I don’t like it… it scares me.”

Dean could see just how much it pained his little brother to admit that and nearly teared up.

“Sammy…”

“I would choose hunting over being here alone every time, but not get option. I just left here with no one to talk to, nothing to read, nothing to do.” Sam stated. “And then you always late so never have money left.”

Dean looked concerned in an instant.

“Wait… when did the money run out?”

“Start of the week.”

Dean counted in his head.

“Five days?!”

Sam nodded.

“What have you been eating?”

“I been drinking water from the faucet.”

Dean looked ill.

“D'n, not your fault.”

“It doesn’t matter! You shouldn’t have to go without food for five days, that’s…”

“Normally what you have to do when Dad late.”

Dean looked embarrassed.

“I always made sure you were fed, I did my best to…”

“D'n… I not say you didn’t. I just say that it not fair. And I know that you gone hungry more than once.”

Dean was silent for a few minutes, maintaining a strong, protective hold on his little brother, before he spoke up.

“Sammy.” He took a breath. “You need to talk to me, okay? I can try and help, or if it comes to it, I can even try to earn some extra money to get you some sessions with a therapist.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, we not afford that. And you should not have to spend your money on that." The youngest Winchester’s eyes were wet with pricks of tears.

“Sammy, I would do anything for you… Anything. And I’m sorry that I didn’t know you were hurting. You shouldn’t have to tell me, and you shouldn’t have to do something like this before I notice, I should have noticed anyway, and that’s on me.”

“No that’s on me.”

Dean turned to Dad, who was now stood in the doorway of the motel.

Sam followed his brother’s gaze, wincing in anticipation of the anger storm that was to follow, regardless of what Dean said about Dad being scared not annoyed.

“Sammy, that’s on me.” He repeated. “And I’m so sorry, Tiger.”

Dad walked into the room, closing the door behind him before walking over to the bed.

“Peace offering.”

He placed a box of pain meds, two books, and a bar of chocolate down on the bed between Sam and Dean.

Sam’s eyes lit up as a smile came to his face.

“Thank you.”

John rested a hand softly on his little boy’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“Tell us next time, okay? We can help.”

Sam nodded.

“Sorry.”

“No apologies either, it ain’t your fault, bud.”

“That’s what I said.” Dean added. “You wanna watch some TV? I’ll even watch one of those nerdy documentaries you geek over.”

Sam smirked.

“You hate documentaries, and subtitles.”

Dean smirked.

"I'm not smart enough to be able to block out the words at the bottom, that doesn't mean I hate them. Plus you’re worth it I suppose.”

Sam fawned offence before smiling.

“Help?”

Dean nodded, standing up from the bed and walking round to the other side. He then sat back against the headboard before gently moving Sam to rest against his side.

'Comfy?’

Sam nodded.

Dean grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. Cartoons came onto the screen. The oldest Winchester went to change it.

“I love Looney Tunes.” Sam smiled. “You can leave these on.”

Dean nodded.

John walked over with a glass of water and two popped pills.

“Pills first, then chocolate.” He smiled.

Dean helped Sam take the pills before wrapping an arm gently around him.

"I never want to lose you, Sammy." Dean spoke up, softly.

Sam smiled, tucking in closer to his big brother.

"Jerk."

Dean smirked.

"Bitch."


End file.
